


Demon‘s saying

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [2]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	Demon‘s saying

【爽文。无论是官方还是我理解的白鸦都不会是这样的。】

抽卡游戏的公平性在于，无论氪金还是不氪金，出SSR的几率都是永远固定的，而其戏剧性又在于，有的人永远都是100%，而有的人永远都是无限趋于0.  
而人生的残酷性在于，无论胜负比例有多么的不合理，也只有两种结局。即使是99%的Perfect和1%的Desperate的几率，只要有一个条件没有达成，也是失败的。  
而白鸦只差一步。  
走在街上无端落入心灵世界的时候他还反应得很快，迅速地掏出手机想要心灵解放。然而长期游戏以来锻炼出的手速却最终坑了他——大地剧烈地晃动着，高空中有玻璃不断碎裂，白鸦只能一边逃跑一边躲避着掉落的石块。有什么东西正以他为中心被吸引而来，之前还在背后，现在是四面八方。  
他停下脚步，仰头望去。  
是漫天的怪物。  
那一瞬间强烈的恐惧包裹整个身体，而负面情绪成为它们最有利的催化剂，他凭着最后的本能解锁手机，打开摄像头——  
没有来得及按下拍照键。  
只差一步。  
差了一步。  
黑暗向他伸出了触角。

“呼……”  
看不着听不见，是死了吗？这是死后的世界？  
白鸦浑浑噩噩地想着。  
不对，他还有呼吸，还能感受到自己的手脚。  
白鸦下意识地想挣扎，向前走一步，却不小心一个趔趄。没有摔倒，因为有什么东西缠住他的手。  
脚下是空的，他踩不到任何东西。而逐渐恢复知觉的身体让他意识到，自己大概是悬在空中，被手上的东西吊着的。看不见的条状物冰凉地缠绕在他的手臂上，有规律地膨胀收缩，像是呼吸一样。白鸦尝试着握拳抓住它，它动了动，把白鸦缠得更紧。  
无论是什么，不是人类。  
得出的结论让他在瞬间紧张到极致，打算那看不见的东西斗争一番挣脱束缚，黑暗与失重却让他不敢使上全力——下面什么也没有，他不想落得粉身碎骨的命。然而像是感知到他的恐惧，那些黑雾有生命地流动起来，在白鸦身体上游移。有什么滑过他的脊背，冷冰冰的液体残留在身上，让他意识到自己是赤裸的，像还未出生的胚胎睡在母亲腹中缠绕着脐带。从脚踝处盘上来的东西限制了行动，拽开他的脚强迫他向未知的事物打开身体。  
“想要……”  
“想要你……留下来。”  
无意义的孩童呢喃在空间中回响撞进他的耳朵。是谁在说话？  
声音太过细碎以至于无法分辨来源，白鸦只是本能地觉得不对。眼前模模糊糊地见到什么光线，而他必须闯过去，这里太过诡异，一秒都不能多待。  
“再多陪我一会吧……”  
想要伸手扯开黑雾的白鸦一瞬间动弹不得。  
他听见了自己的声音。  
“放开我……”  
他喉咙因为强烈的危机感而发干，声音沙哑地开口。  
但对方无动于衷，或者说根本就是自言自语。  
“为什么……要离开呢？”  
他的背后布满了冷汗，毫无疑问，这是他自己。那年父母与他告别后坐上了飞机，从此许多年不曾再见。除了每月定时的零花钱还提醒着白鸦他们的存在，他一个人上学，一个人生活，一个人长大。  
他想起自己从哭闹不安到面色如常，习惯了家长会缺席，习惯了成绩单上没有签字，习惯了在周末窝在家里玩游戏，假装听不见楼下孩子与父母一起出游时关门的声音。  
他不想离开，这里有一个同样孤独的孩子需要他。  
可他必须离开，因为他知道那只是蛊惑人心的幻象。那个会放学时哭着拉住女老师裙边问为什么我没有爸爸妈妈来接的孩子被埋葬在时间里再也不会回来了。  
所以他还是选择了反抗，而黑雾终于被他的挑拨激怒了。  
“为什么！”他听见那孩子发出愤怒的哭喊，“为什么连你也不肯陪我！”  
因为这是梦，而梦会醒来，你必须长大，磨去希望，接受现实，变成放学时独自回家的那个人。  
“不要醒来就好了啊。”  
当白鸦意识到问题的严重性时，已经来不及了。

混沌的空间里回荡着让人心痒难耐的喘息。  
肌肤苍白的少年被深黑的雾气重重包裹着看不清样子。只能从他偶尔的反应和突然变调的声音判断出遭受了什么不可描述的行为。  
“那么，你留下来吧。”那个孩子这么说着消失了，“满足他的欲望。”  
说什么也没有用了，因为黑雾的力量在那一刻突然暴涨。凝聚成实体的雾气锁住腰，而手臂上的则圈上他的脖子，下半身像是陷入泥沼里越挣扎陷得越深。  
“咳咳……”恶魔掐着白鸦让他呼吸困难，但又不至于窒息，只是强迫他收紧了身体。  
明明清楚是形态丑陋的恶魔，但后背抚摸过他脊椎的手却温柔得让人心碎，像是在鉴赏着稀世珍宝。他想赶走对方，然而手脚却都被黑雾束缚动弹不得，只能努力扯动身体以示抗议。  
“你想要我。”那个声音在他耳边说。“你需要我。”  
“不可能。”他狠狠还击，“滚开。”  
“不必开口我也听得见。”对方语气没有任何失望，“因为你这里告诉我了。”刚才在肩膀处游移的手滑到了胸前，盖住他的心口，“这里永远不会说谎。”  
下一秒揪住了他的乳头。  
“哈啊！”突如其来的刺激让他瞬间失去平衡，浑身一软倒了下去，却被黑雾吊住了身体。它们像飞蛾一样朝着火光的中心扑了过来，在胸口肆意地舔舐，有的还在拼命吮弄，像是在吸食着看不见的东西。巨大的快感让白鸦头脑发麻组织不出言语。  
“很舒服吧？因为我熟悉你的一切。”声音毫无波澜，“没有必要反抗，我只服从你的想法而行动。你因为刚刚的抚摸而兴奋了，不是吗？”他抬起对方一边大腿抚上内侧根部，迫使冷淡的男孩直面自己的身体。  
白鸦现在手被吊在两侧，仰起头想要摆脱这些恶魔，然而那些恶魔像是有灵性一般黏在皮肤上，甚至凝成一片包裹住整个胸口。  
“放……放开我……”像是有千万只蚂蚁在啃噬着他即将崩溃的内心，无意间蹭到乳头的痛楚却能带给他从头到脚的像电流一般的刺激，被看不见的目光注视着隐私的羞耻感让他浑身发抖，“你这样……能有什么好处。”  
“我一无所获。”对方坦然回答，“我说了，我只是为了满足你的潜在欲望而生的。你的身体，灵魂，回忆，情感，都是组成我的因素。没有人比我更了解你了，我就是你自己。”  
他这才意识到声音如此耳熟的原因。只是因为听见刚刚那个孩子的哭泣而差点忘记了自己已经过变声期。他知道这是恶魔的同化手段，但他刚才还是差点中了招而真的有一瞬间想承认那是自己。黑色的触手缠绕上白鸦的前段，脆弱处被人控制着的感觉并不好受。背后作恶的手还没有停歇，他的身体却开始主动诉求。他不能就这样屈服。  
“走开，不要碰……唔！”有什么东西塞入他的口中堵上了接下来的话。  
“言语毫无意义。”另一个自己冷漠无情，“好好享受就行了。”  
白鸦不得不承认这确实是双重的享受和折磨——那些黑雾准确地玩弄着每一个敏感点，即使自己假装不在意也无事于补，因为他无法欺骗自己，。而他越是强忍着不发出叫声，对方就越是喜欢加紧进攻，最终遏制不住破开牙关的呻吟。乳头被啃咬得红肿，后背也全部是吸吮的痕迹，那些黑雾像是在吃掉他身体内部某种不可视的存在。  
终于在一瞬间白鸦浑身紧绷起来，有细小而柔软的东西探进了他的后穴。  
“唔！”之前迷离的神态一瞬间变得惊恐，白鸦死死抓住黑雾以表达强烈的警告信号。对方的动作停了停，随后，白鸦眼前的黑雾慢慢抽开了。  
睫毛上还沾着因快感而涌出的生理性泪水，白鸦眨了眨眼睛，勉强看清了现在所处的位置。一片黑暗之中闪着寥落的红光，他的感觉没有错，那些黑雾确实来自同一个方向——他的背后，万恶之源。  
而恶魔并没有打算放过他。  
“人类最重要的成长可是认识自己啊。”，“自己”这样说着。  
黑雾在白鸦的面前凝聚，滚动，缠绕，包裹，最后化开，内部是一面巨大的镜子。  
“想要什么都能做到，是心灵世界的最大优势了吧。”  
在镜子露出的那一刻发现了其用心的白鸦就试图闭上眼睛，可惜他记在了脑子里。  
口中吞吐着不明的物体，双手被高高吊起，白皙胸口上红肿凸起的两点，两条腿被大力地扳开，背后没有实体的黑影在不断蠕动，下半身高昂的信号，因快感而发红的肌肤。  
还有沉醉于情欲的金色瞳孔。  
“即使闭上了眼睛，心灵的幻想只会更为夸张罢了。”  
是善意的提醒，也是恶魔的恶作剧。他根本无法否认，只要闭上眼睛，自己的喘息就是更强烈的催情剂，他能想象得到自己以多么无廉耻的姿势被连形象都不明的东西玩弄着。绕在脖子上的黑雾强迫着他抬起头，他不得已睁开了眼睛，与那一边的白鸦遥遥相望。同样的眼神，同样的姿势，同样的身体，他被镜子里所反射的诱惑目光看得浑身发烫。  
而恶魔知道他要什么。  
探入后穴的细小触手利于深入而不会疼痛，没有任何差错，完美而精准地抵上了敏感点。  
镜子里的白鸦浑身一抖，空间里回响着因无法躲避的极致快感而被迫发出的哭喊。  
“我什么都知道。”  
这是白鸦最后听见他说的话。  
随后那细小的触手开始慢慢变大，一直分泌的冰凉液体顺利成章成了润滑剂，尖端没有继续往内深入，只是抵死撞着那一点逼迫白鸦投降。  
他看着镜子里的那人面色潮红，发出已经不能称之为人言的声音，那更多的是雌兽被雄兽按在地上强行交配时发出的愉悦呻吟，失神地张开嘴，津液从嘴角流下，无意识地随着背后的动作起伏身体。  
浑身仿佛被火焰吞噬着渴望被爱抚和亲吻，粘液淌过的每一处都热得发疼。恶魔在发出低沉的喘息，因为白鸦的快感自然也会是他的快感。这加重了身后的力度，所有的触手缠绕上来，死死地包裹着他不让他逃离这个地狱。  
忍耐已经到了极限，下半身咄咄逼人地等待着解脱。临界值越来越近。  
快乐，温暖，没有漏洞。他真的要留在这里了……  
吗？  
枪响了，镜子在一瞬间崩碎成金色的粉末无影无踪，露出隐藏着的光源。  
黑雾像是受到了重伤一样突然急速抽开身去，失去支撑的白鸦以为自己要落入脚下不见底的深渊，却不过是漂浮在空中。  
来不及思索了，发软的身体没什么力气，但他还是努力地迈开腿跑动起来，脚步逐渐加快。  
撞入光芒的怀中。

“你输了。”一片白光里白鸦什么也看不见，但他知道那个恶魔躲在这里，“你确实了解着我的渴望，找到了我的弱点，并且努力模仿着他的样子引诱我沉迷。”  
“但直接拿到全CG通关存档是毫无价值的，金手指开得太多，胜利就毫无乐趣。”  
“我的游戏，必须由我亲自赢。”  
梦醒了。白鸦的身影化作光点散去。  
阴影处响起低低的笑声。


End file.
